


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author : ViennatheDachshund, Break Up, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Seijou, Translation, iwaoi jusqu'au bout promis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Yamada Hanako était amoureuse de Oikawa Tooru depuis leur première année à Kitagawa Daiichi et quand il lui aavait demandé de sortir avec lui quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait été folle de joie. Et c'était pourquoi rompre avec lui était si difficile à faire.





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Up is Hard to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394004) by [praguethewienerdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praguethewienerdog/pseuds/praguethewienerdog). 



« Je veux rompre. » Dis-je.

Tooru s'arrête et se retourne pour me regarder, haussant les sourcils. Je détourne le regard rapidement.

Je l'ai vraiment dit.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demande-t-il.

« Non ! » Je crie presque. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il doit savoir que je ne lui en veux pas. « Non. » Je dis plus calmement. « Ne pense pas ça. »

« Alors tu ne m'aimes plus ? » Demande-t-il.

Je soupire. Il ne comprend pas du tout. « Bien _sûr_ que je t'aime, Tooru. Je _veux_ être avec toi, c'est juste que... » Je m'arrête. Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire comprendre que c'est nécessaire ?

« Juste que quoi ? » Dit-il, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu ne romps pas avec quelqu'un pour aucune raison. »

« … Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison... »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je devrais partir... » Je me retourne pour m'en aller mais il m'attrape gentiment par la main. Cette sensation va me manquer mais je _dois_ le faire.

« S'il te plaît. » Il prend ma main dans sa main gauche et commence à dessiner des petits cercles dans ma paume avec son index droit. « Je ne mérite pas de savoir la raison pour laquelle tu me brises le cœur ? » Me dit-il en boudant. Je peux dire qu'il ment mais je fonds devant sa moue.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je sais que je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, mais il est tellement...

«  _S'il te plaît_. »

Il a gagné. « C'est parce que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi... » Je fais une pause. « … tu es amoureux de Hajime. »

« Quoi ? » Il cligna des yeux bêtement. Puis il commence à rire. Hystériquement. Il rit tellement qu'il a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il se plie en deux, ses mais sur ses genoux et des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Je sens mon visage chauffer jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. « Je le savais. Je _savais_ que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire. Je _savais_ que tu te moquerais de moi et que tu ne me prendrais pas au sérieux. Je le _savais_. »

Il me regarde et essaye de se reprendre. « Pardon, pardon. » Dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. « C'est juste que... Moi ? Amoureux de Iwa-chan ? C'est ridicule ! Comment tu as eu _cette_ idée ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Je réponds, sarcastique. « Peut-être que c'est la façon dont tu es toujours accroché à lui ? Comment tu ris toujours quand tu es avec lui ? La façon dont ta voix est plus joyeuse quand tu dis son nom– »

« On est juste am– »

« J'ai pas fini. » Je gronde.

Son visage donne l'impression que je viens de le gifler.

« La façon dont tu sembles carrément étinceler quand tu es avec lui ? La façon dont tes yeux brillent quand tu le vois ? Et la façon dont ils sont ternes quand tu es avec moi... » Et maintenant je pleure. Génial.

« Écoute, Hanako. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Je ne suis pas amoureux de Iwaizumi. »

« Si. » Je soupire. « Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte. C'est pour ça que je préfère tout arrêter maintenant. _Avant_ que tu ne le réalises. _Avant_ que je ne m'attache encore plus. »

Il me regarde ; l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui était apparue à cause de notre dispute s'éteignait déjà.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. » Je répète. « Pour nous deux. »

« Je ne suis vraiment pas amoureux d'Iwa-chan... Mais si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... »

« Oui. » Je retiens mes larmes.

« Alors, euh, à la prochaine je suppose ? »

J'acquiesce et il s'en va. Je le regarde partir jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir son dos et je me remets à pleurer.

* * *

 

On ne parle plus vraiment après ça. Quand on se croise c'est juste un échange de courtoisies gênant, suivi par un long silence. Puis l'un de nous trouve une excuse pour partir et l'autre fait semblant d'y croire. Je ne parle plus vraiment à l'équipe de volley-ball en fait. Il y a juste eu cette fois, juste après que j'aie rompu avec Tooru, où Hajime est venu me voir.

« Hé, Hanako. » M'appelle-t-il de la porte de la classe.

Je me lève soudainement. D'habitude il ne sort pas de sa classe pendant la pause déjeuner.

« Oui ? »

Il me fait un signe de tête vers le couloir avant de sortir.

« Je reviens de suite. » Dis-je à mes amis.

Je sors de la salle de classe et le trouve appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, typique de Hajime.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » Je demande.

« Viens marcher avec moi. » Dit-il et commence à marcher. Je le rattrape et reste à côté de lui, mais je suis trop concentrée sur la façon dont mes doigts s'entrelacent pour le regarder ou dire quoique ce soit.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais largué Tooru. » Finit-il par dire. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il n'a pas l'aie énervé. Il est impassible et regarde droit devant lui en parlant.

Mon regard revient se poser sur mes doigts et j'acquiesce. De nouveau un silence.

« Il n'est pas énervé, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. » Dit-il. « En fait, je dirais que c'est toi qui es le plus touchée par ça. » Il s'arrête et se retourne pour me regarder.

« Je... »

« Écoute, Hanako, on se connaît depuis notre première année à Kitagawa Daiichi. Tu ne peux pas me le dire ? »

Je me mords les lèvres. Le dire à Tooru avait été assez dur, _impossible_ que je le dise à Hajime.

« Tu ne vas vraiment rien dire ? »

« Je... Désolée. » C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

« Ouais... » Soupire-t-il. « … à la prochaine, je suppose. » Il continue de marcher et, encore une fois, je reste seule.

Au printemps on obtient tous nos diplômes et nos vies prennent des chemins différents. Des années plus tard, je croise Tooru de nouveau.

* * *

 

C'est un jour normal. Je suis sur le chemin du travail, mais j'ai du temps à perdre ce matin et j'en profite pour m'arrêter prendre un café. J'attrape la poignée en même temps qu'une personne s'approche.

« Pardon. » Je dis lorsque nos doigts se touchent. J'essaie de ne pas croiser son regard. Ce genre d'interaction est toujours gênant.

« Hanako ? » Demande l'inconnu.

Je sursaute légèrement à l'emploi de mon prénom.

Je finis par regarder l'homme. Puis je me souviens.

« Tooru ? Mon dieu, tu as encore grandi ! Comment c'est possible ? »

Il rit et je suis certaine que c'est bien lui.

« En fait... Est-ce que tu as quelques minutes devant toi ? » Demande-t-il. « J'aimerais parler de tout et de rien. »

« Oui, un peu. » Je réponds.

On parle de ce qu'on fait en ce moment en attendant nos cafés. Je lui parle de mon travail d'éditrice, il me dit ce que ça fait d'être le passeur de l'équipe du Japon.

« Je veux dire, Wakatoshi-kun me rend _fou_. » Dit-il en s'asseyant. « Mais je dois avouer qu'on est une équipe assez douée. » Il porte son café à ses lèvres et c'est à ce moment que je la remarque, brillant au soleil.

« Tu t'es marié ? » Je demande.

Tooru haussa un sourcil avant de regarder sa main. Il la cache rapidement sous la table en rougissant.

« P-Pas tout à fait... » Dit-il.

« Alors fiancé... ? » Je penche la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi est-il aussi gêné ?

« Euh... c'est... tu vois... » Hésite-t-il. « L'autre... Le propriétaire de l'autre bague... c'est Hajime... »

Ma mâchoire s'écrase au sol.

« Tu veux dire que... ? »

« Oui... On est ensemble... En fait c'est pour ça que je voulais parler avec toi... » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu vois, après que tu m'aies largué au lycée... Après que tu aies dit ça... J'ai... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... » Il enlève sa bague et commence à jouer avec. « Au début je pensais que tu étais folle... Mais je me suis rendu compte de ce que tu avais vu... et que ce que je ressentais n'était pas ce que des amis ressentaient... et j'ai eu peur. » Il rigole doucement.

« Peur ? »

« Oui. J'ai pensé que si je me confessais ça gâcherait notre amitié. Alors je n'ai rien dit pendant longtemps. » Il frotte l'anneau entre son pouce et son index. « Mais après notre premier semestre à l'université, après avoir été loin de Haji pendant aussi longtemps... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. » Il rit encore. « Tu aurais dû me voir, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. »

Je ris à mon tour. Je ne suis pas sûre pourquoi il me raconte tout ça, mais je ne veux pas l'interrompre.

« Mais il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose... que c'était le cas depuis longtemps... alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et après qu'on ait eu nos diplômes on s'est achetés nos bagues. » Finit-il en remettant la sienne sur son doigt. « Donc je suppose que ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est... merci, Hanako. Sans toi je ne pense pas que je me serais rendu compte de mes sentiments. »

« Je– Ce n'est pas– Je veux dire, je ne _savais_ pas... » Je dis, sentant mes joues rougir.

Tooru se remit à rire. « Oh si. Tu étais _catégorique_. 'Tu es amoureux de Hajime, tu ne t'en es juste pas rendu compte.' » Se moque-t-il.

« Oh mon dieu, ça fait tellement _cliché_. » Je dis, cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

« Non, non. » Répondit-il. « C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Je le regarde. Son sourire sincère, autrefois si rare, semblait être naturel maintenant.

« Tu es... vraiment heureux, maintenant, pas vrai ? » Je demande.

« Plus que jamais. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
